Already Gone
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Gaara bertemu lagi dengan mantannya. Bagaimana reaksinya? RnR plis!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Already Gone © Kelly Clarkson**

**Warining : membosankan, OOC (maybe), AU, typo(s), ide pasaran, etc.**

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan. Turun perlahan dari Taxi yang membawamu kembali ke kota ini. Jemari lentikmu mengibaskan rambut indigo panjang milikmu. Sesaat aku bisa melihatmu memasang wajah cemberut di karenakan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Tanganmu lihai memainkan ponsel yang kau genggam. Ah, betapa aku merindukan belaian dari tanganmu. Aku merindukan hangatnya tanganmu saat musim dingin tiba. Saat jemari kita saling bertautan satu sama lain untuk mencari kehangatan.

Kau tersenyum hangat saat aku beradu pandang denganmu. Saat itu juga aku merasa telah kehilangan serpihan jiwaku. Dari kejauhan, aku masih bisa mendengarmu menyerukan namaku sambil melambaikan tanganmu yang kosong.

Hinata

Wajahmu masih cantik seperti dulu. Bahkan, mungkin sekarang lebih cantik dibandingkan dulu. Masa lalu. Mengenang masa lalu bersamamu sungguh menyenangkan, Hinata. Tapi sayang, aku tak boleh mengenagnya lama-lama. Aku takut kalau kau tahu dan menjadi sedih karenanya.

Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu. Yah, terakhir kali sejak pertengkaran kita. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau menangis saat itu. Dengan emosi kita saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa mengalah untuk itu. Dan aku menyesal. Aku bahkan membiarkan kau mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. Mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang kau punya dan memasukkannya ke koper. Memoriku masih merekam ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulutmu.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-kun."_

Dan setelah itu kau pergi. Membawa koper dan tas pemberianku. Hadiah natal yang kuberikan untukmu.

_"Arigatou, Gaara-kun,"_

Pipiku terasa panas saat kau mencium pipiku.

Hinata

Tak kusadari, kau sudah berada tepat dihadapanku. Memamerkan seulas senyum terbaik yang kau tujukan padaku. Mungkin, senyum terindah yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"_Hisashiburi_, Gaara-_kun_,"

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyum kaku. Jujur, aku merasa canggung berada dekat seperti ini denganmu. Yah, pertemuan terakhir kita yang tidak bisa dibilang baik membuatku merasa umm..., entahlah, aku sendiri tak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata.

"Di mana kopermu?" HInata melirik sebentar ke tangannya. Tangannya kosong.

"Aku meninggalkannya di hotel,"

"Hn,"

"Mau minum kopi?"

"Boleh, asal tak ada yang marah," Dia tertawa. dan itu membuatku merasa tak ingin melepasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_tak akan marah jika kita cuma minum kopi,"

Sasuke? Ya, aku tahu. Sasuke adalah calon suami HInata. Aku mengangguk, dan kulihat wajah HInata semakin sumringah, dan membuatku merasa menjadi pria bodoh karena telah membiarkan Hinata pergi dari sisiku.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Tak ada pengangan tangan maupun tangan Hinata yang melingkar manis di lenganku. Dan itu membuatku semakin merindu padanya.

Kami sadar, itu tak mungkin kami lakukan. Ah, lebih tepatnya tak boleh kami lakukan. Seseorang pasti akan terbakar api cemburu kalau melihatku berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Hinata. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan siapa yang aku maksud? Yup! Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Gaara-_kun_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Gaara-_kun?_"

"Hm?"

"Aku rindu," bisiknya

"Pada?"

"Dirimu."

Begitulah Hinata. Dia tak berubah. Polos, seperti dulu. Diam-diam, aku merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang bertebaran di perutku. Ya ampun! sampai sebegitukah aku mengharapkan HInata? Seseorang, pukul lah aku!

"Kenapa? Bukankah terakhir kita bertemu...ya, kau tahu sendiri kan?" Dia mengangguk setuju.

"Itu masa lalu," ujarnya. Ya, masa lalu. Dan entah mengapa aku selalu saja berada di masa lalu, bukan di masa depan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa aku merindukanmu. Aku tak tahu mengapa," Segampang itu kah Hinata bilang rindu padaku? Aku saja yang hampir saja mati karena saking merindukan Hinata tak berani bilang, dia dengan mudahnya tanpa beban bicara seperti itu.

"Sasuke akan marah,"

"Dia tahu kok," Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Sasuke tahu? Apa dia tak sakit hati mendengarnya?

Hinata menatapku kebingungan. "Ada yang salah?"

Jelas ada yang salah, Hinata! Kau bicara dengan calon suamimu kalau kau merindukan mantan kekasihmu itu jelas-jelas salah.

"Sasuke tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Dia malah menyuruhku untuk menemuimu."

Sasuke gila.

"Serius?"

"Ya. Ayo masuk!" Dia menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam kafe yang menjual kopi terbaik di kota ini. Sesuai perjanjian, kami memang datang untuk minum kopi.

Asap mengepul dari cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja. Masih terlalu panas untuk kami minum, jadi kami biarkan dulu sampai benar-benar siap untuk kami minum.

"Gaara-_kun_sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu," aku keceplosan.

"Gaara-_kun_," suata HInata melemah.

"Aku tahu, Hinata,"

"Terima kasih," Hinata menyesap kopi yang sudah ia pesan. Bersama itu, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menyesap kopi pahit yang aku pesan, sama seperti keadaanku yang sepahit kopi hitam ini.

"Aku akan menikah besok,"

Aku menghentikan acara minumku. Kupandangi wajah Hinata yang cantik. Hinata akan menikah? Besok?

"Ini," Ia menyodorkan kartu undangan bewarna putih dengan gambar salju. Hinata menyukai salju, tak heran undangannya bergambar salju. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Tapi, belum sempat aku mengenang masa lalu bersama Hinata di musim dingin, panggilan Hinata membawaku kembali ke permukaan. Aku memang tak diizinkan untuk mengenang lama-lama waktu bersama Hinata.

Hati-hati, aku menerima undangan dari Hinata. Ini lah saat yang paling aku benci. Aku membencinya karena aku akan kehilangan Hinata untuk selama-lamanya. Hinata-ku. Pantasa kah aku memanggilnya, Hinata-ku?

"Aku harap Gaara-_kun_bisa datang,"

Tidak.

"Tentu saja,"

"Mau kopi lagi?" tawarnya ketika melihat isi cangkirku sudah kosong.

"Ini perpisahan?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah Hinata yang sumringah menjadi murung karena ucapanku. Aku tak ingin membuat Hinata sedih. Cukup masa lalu itu saja. Cukup. Aku tak mau menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku akan pindah ke Paris setelah menikah karena perusahaan Sasuke-_kun_mendirikan cabang baru di sana,"

Itu berarti aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Hinata akan pergi jauh dari Konoha. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Sang mantan yang masih sangat mencintai mantannya.

"Selamat,"

"_Arigatou,_"

**### **

Kami berjalan bersama. Menelusuri taman yang ramai. Entah mengapa, setiap detik yang ku lalui bersama Hinata membuatku kembali mengenang masa laluku bersamanya.

Hinata

Rasanya penyesalanku memang tak pernah hilang dari hidupku. Buktinya sekarang. Aku menyesal telah membiarkan Hinata pergi dari hidupku. Setiap masa yang aku lalui bersamanya terus menghantuiku, bahkan sejak ia pertama kali pergi. Andai waktu bisa diulang. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Rasanya tak adil kalau aku meminta itu. Tak adil untukku, Hinata, maupun Sasuke.

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba menubrukku.

"Hiks… _Tou-san_…"

Aku terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Gaara-_kun_, kau sudah punya anak?"

Tidak. Aku belum punya anak, Hinata.

"Tidak. Ini bukan anakku. Aku tak tahu ini anak siapa, sungguh,"

Hinata berjongkok. Mencoba menenangkan anak kecil yang menagis di kaki jenjangku. Tapi, belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan sepetah kata, seseorang berlari ke arah kami dan berteriak.

"Saku _-chan_!"

Kami menengok. Pria itu datang dengan wajah cemas, diikuti dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sepertiya dia baru saja berlari-lari.

"Saku_-chan,_" gadis yang menagis di kakiku itu bersembunyi. Dia tak mau melihat ayahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia ketakutan.

"Maaf. _Tou-san_tak sengaja. Ayo, pulang!" gadis cilik itu masih tak bergeming. Ia malah menangis. Semakin kencang.

"_Tou-san_jahaltt… hiks…"

"Maaf, ya. _Tou-san_janji tak akan marah-marah lagi,"

"Janjlie?"

"Iya. Ayo, lepaskan kaki paman!" gadis cilik itu melepaskan tangannya dari kakiku. Leganya.

"Maaf ya, Sakura membuatmu repot,"

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah besar,"

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

"_Jaa,__jii-san,__baa-san._" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dengan haru. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Entah ini perasaanku saja atau mata Hinata memang berkaca-kaca?

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya terharu saja. Apa Sasuke-_kun_juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang itu?" jelasnya. Aku melongo dibuatnya.

"Hinata?"

"Maaf, aku tak memberitahu Gaara-_kun_kalau aku sekarang sedang hamil,"

Hancur sudah. Aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Hinata lagi. Sudah ada tali pengikat antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Aku tak bisa merubah ataupun menolaknya.

"Kau, hamil?"

"Ya," ucapnya malu-malu

"Berapa bulan?"

"Dua bulan,"

"Selamat, kau akan segera menjadi ibu."

"Terima kasih. Dan Gaara-_kun_juga akan menjadi paman."

**###**

Sasuke menjemput Hinata. Awalnya aku ingin mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap, tapi ia menolak dengan alasan Sasuke sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Aku cemburu dengan kemesraan mereka. Aku iri pada Sasuke yang memeluk mesra pinggul Hinata. Aku kesal saat rona merah di pipi Hinata bukan untukku, melainkan untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun, mengapa kau berterima kasih?"

"Untuk melepaskan Hinata,"

Harusnya aku tahu mengapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Memang dasarnya saja aku yang tidak peka.

"Dia memang untukmu, bukan untukku." Ucapku tulus. Setelah melihat bagaimana Sasuke menatap Hinata, aku rasa aku tak akan menyesal untuk melepasnya. Sudah ada orang yang tulus mencintai Hinata. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke, bukan aku. Hinata pasti akan lebih bahagia bila bersama Sasuke.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di taman.

"Jangan lupa, besok datang ke pernikahanku," Ucapnya sebelum menghilang di jalan raya.

Sudah pergi. Cintaku. Belahan jiwaku. Ia sudah memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sekarang, tinggal aku yang masih harus menata ulang hidupku. Bersama kepingan memori bersama Hinata yang harus aku singkirkan dari kehidupanku. Kenangan memang tak pernah bisa di hapus, tapi cinta bisa. Buktinya Hinata. Ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Aku pun harus mengikuti jejaknya. Tak harus menghapusnya, tapi mengubanya menjadi rasa sayang kepada sahabat, bukan kekasih.

Sayonara, Hinata.

I will forget you

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**Maaf, jika fic ini penuh dengan kegajean. Fic ini mungkin pelampiasan Ota yang dlanda stress akibat kena penyakit gak punya ide buat nglanjutin fic-fic mutichapter yang Ota punya. Hehehe… malah jadinya nulis fic yang abal ini.**

**Oke, kasih tau pendapat kalian mengenai fic abal punya Ota ini.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
